earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Second German Empire
Federation of Germany The German Federation is a federation of German peoples and towns, started on October 23rd by Paperpikmin in order to recreate the German nation. It is the 5th incarnation of the German nation, preceded by the Republic of Germany. The current capital is New Ulm, and the towns of Berlin, Munich, Lorraine, Saronheim, Hungary, Svartalfheim, Brest, Royan, Montana, Kalzburg, and Border of Germany reside within the nation currently. The nation is the spirit of the Reconstruction of Germany. History German Reconstruction Federation Established After extensive talks with EchoOcelot Paperpikmin established a new German state in order to recreate the German nation. Initially success was seen, with a new town established and Berlin regained. This slowed as Paperpikmin became incredibly busy off the server. Nonetheless as November arrived the nation saw continued legitimacy and growth, however it is slow due to the major towns of Leipzig and Hamburg proving enormous obstacle. Many new alliances were quickly established, and diplomatic talks were made initially. Period of Growth The German Federation saw quick growth with the towns of Saronheim and Svartalheim joining, along with an agreement leading to the town of Royan joining soon after as well. This quick growth saw a spur of new activity within the new German state, and new alliances established and cemented, such as with Jing Dynasty. A major event occurred during this time known as the Siege of Svartalheim, where a force of raiders under the town of Catalonia were stopped by the German Federation in the first military victory of the nation. The nation saw increased legitimacy and prestige at this time, slowly distancing itself from the nazi past of Germany. German landscape and countryside was also reconstructed during this time. Increased growth led to the development of German institutions such as the Federal Council and Imperial Ministries. Hamburg Crisis Hitlar returned to the server with the goal to spark a reset by griefing the landscape. This led to mass bombardments of German countryside and destruction of the Rhineland. This however is not solidified, as there have been major attempts to undo the damages and start major pushback against Nazi Germany. Reconstruction of Munich After being unbanned, player 73beetle went on to reestablish the city of Munich, and began repairs. There was initial dispute with another german town, Hungary, as they owned an outpost. Governmental Structure The structure of the government is being formulated, however a federated meritocratic system led by the unelected Chancellor Paperpikmin, symbolic Emperor Caarliitoo, and a lesser Federal Council. Federal Government Federal Council The Federal Council is a ruling body of people who vote on particular issues within the German Federation that have been moved to a vote by the Chancellor. The Council is bicameral, and as such consists of the Senate and the House of Wahrheit. The Senate is composed of elected officials with seats elected once every 2 months to ensure stability within the position. The House of Wahrheit is composed of chosen officials handpicked by the Chancellor to ensure stability and strength in the German government. There are currently 2 seats for position of Senator and 3 for position of Wahrheit Representative. Both are subject to grow as the nation itself grows, however the ratio to the two will always be at a 1:1 ratio unless given exception must be made. Issues are first voted on within the Senate, then within the House of Wahrheit. If a tie is ever the case the Emperor or Chancellor is permitted to act as a tie breaker. The Chancellor may also veto results. Imperial Ministries The Imperial Ministries are the ministries organized by and run by the Chancellor in order to make Germany a more efficient and meritocratic nation state. The current ministries are: * Ministry of Defense The Ministry of Defense handles the defense and military prowess of the German Federation. They are in charge of ensuring Germany has an active and standing army. * Ministry of Finance The Ministry of Finance is in charge of running the finance of Germany and providing additional funds. They are to ensure Germany has a sustainable economy and maintains a stable treasury, along with being able to pay foreign debt in due time without having to default on loans and purchases. * Ministry of Industry The Ministry of Industry is in charge of establishing factories and other important installations to ensure the German Federation is not low on goods. The most important of these goods are Armor, Weaponry, and Tools. Installations range from grinders for experience to production facilities to create high tier armor. Heads of State Emperor The Emperor is the symbolic and historic head of Germany, dating back to the foundation of the German Empire. This makes the German Federation a constitutional monarchy, however the Emperor maintains specific and notable powers. These powers include: * Maintaining the German Discord * Consulting on every major decision * Making relatively major decisions without direct approval immediately * Maintain a seat under the Chancellorship position and select House of Wahrheit seats for later approval * More undescribed powers depending on how future scenarios dictate As a result of these powers the Emperor still maintains considerable power and is a force within German politics to be noted. They are also capable of resigning and selecting an heir, and are permanently next in line for Chancellorship unless explicitly stated to not be. Chancellor The Chancellor position is the most important one, acting as the ruling head of the German Federation. They are the entity that unites the entire federation, and as such do not have completely described powers as they generally are able to act upon any. They are somewhat tied to counsel by the Federal Council and Emperor, and must respect certain rights by the States, however they are not legally bound in a specific manner, giving them a level of absolute power. They are an unelected position to prevent a coup from ending the Federation. Federalized System Regions Regions are collections of German states and are organized based off of political and geographic methods. Currently there are two regions, Deutschland, the core of Germany, and Frankia, the region led by Kade. The Deutschland region is always led by the Chancellor. States States are the regions within Germany, and are divided into different unique types that each have certain powers and responsibilities to the federal government. They are ruled by governors and are generally somewhat autonomous, able to make local rules. The capital state is currently Brandenburg-Cologne, only consisting of the cities of Ulm and Berlin, and not including any surrounding territories as a result. The territories are considered such as they are where the Chancellor and Emperor reside, and in the case of this changing, the capital state would be dissolved and reorganized, absorbed into the local states surrounding them. Districts Districts are an exception to Statehood, as they are either run by the Chancellor or Emperor. The cities are excluded from the state and are default included in the Deutschland region, despite location. Currently the only district is the Ulm-Berlin district, which if either town leaves the seat of power will enter into the Rhineland and Brandenburg-Saxony regions respectively.Category:Nations Category:Germany